


A kiss

by Fortune



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Anime), IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, I just want these two to talk about their feelings for once please, I wouldn't really call it angst but it's kind of there, Light Angst, M/M, i guess?, they kill me I just want them to kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune/pseuds/Fortune
Summary: A simple confrontation turns into a confession neither of them realized they were holding back.
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've been into i7 since the first season was announced back in 2017/2018 but I've never wrote anything for it so I figured it was time to change that. I really wanted a scene with these two where they just talk it out for a bit but re:vale are masters of miscommunication :(

“Momo. That was amazing, I’m so happy your singing voice is back.”

Yuki and Momo had stepped into their dressing room after their live for a quick break before they headed out to the afterparty they planned to have with their kouhai.

Momo was still a little out of breath from their fifth anniversary performance of Zero’s Dis One., partly from performing of course, but also because of the adrenaline rush from knowing that Yuki truly considered Momo his partner. He was still breathless at remembering Yuki’s words even now that the event was over and they had put the singing fiasco behind them. 

A small part of him in the back of his mind; however, still held a tiny doubt but he couldn’t help it, it’s just how he is.

“...Yuki,” Momo started, but instantly regretted it when Yuki looked up at him with flushed cheeks and that hint of a smile, clearly also still feeling that post-performance rush. 

“Yes, Momo?” ‘Oh god he’s so handsome...has he always been this cute too!?’

“Momo, are you okay? You seem distracted.” Yuki’s smile faded and the corners of his lips began to tug downwards in concern, clearly confused by the sudden change in Momo’s demeanor. 

‘Oh no, I ruined the mood! It’s okay, Momo. You can trust Yuki to be honest with you this time, right…?’

“Um, Yuki...it made me really happy when you told me that we’ve been the real re:vale for the past five years and that I’m your true partner but I still need to know...did you really mean all that? It wasn’t just talk was it?” Momo looked down at the ground as he said it, scared he just ruined the progress in their relationship they had made in the past couple weeks. His doubts were still consuming him like they had been for the past five years. 

They’ve never been equals in his eyes, Momo still felt like a fan of the cool Yuki-san who had performed with Ban-san six years prior. He didn’t think it was possible he could ever be Yuki’s equal on stage, but the words they’ve exchanged since the beginning of Momo’s singing loss made him realize that maybe they were making progress after all, if he hadn’t just ruined it all with a single sentence that is.

Yuki sighed and Momo’s head snapped up in fear, had he offended Yuki after all? 

“Momo…,” Yuki looked directly at Momo, trying to convey his feelings to him through his eyes, as if that were possible. He was awful at communicating how he felt and even worse at being emotionally vulnerable with people. After all, it was his fault that Momo’s felt like a simple replacement for Ban after five years, right? Yuki wasn’t sure how to proceed but he wanted Momo to know that he cares about him. It would help if Momo wasn’t looking at him so intently, it was kind of embarrassing to put himself on the spot like this but the only way to work through this was to talk. ‘Why is he so cute…’ Wait, that wasn’t part of this, was it?

“Momo, um...I want you to know that what I said back there was one hundred percent true, really. You’re my partner, and you have been for longer than Ban was, okay? Don’t ever think that I could simply replace you with another person, you mean so much more to me than that, and I...I…,” Yuki could feel himself turning redder by the second, each word becoming harder to speak than the last. He hadn’t realized it, but Yuki was suddenly looking at the floor, why was his gaze faltering so much? He looked up at Momo again and immediately lowered his eyes while trying to keep eye contact. 

Momo looked at Yuki in disbelief. Had he always been this easily flustered? His cheeks were so red and his eyes kept moving from him to the floor, it was really endearing. He couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips, and he immediately rushed to cover his mouth and stared at Yuki wide-eyed. ‘Oops, I wasn’t supposed to do that.’ 

“H-Hey, I’m trying to be honest here, there’s no need to laugh!” Yuki looked at his partner in the eyes this time with a pout. 

“Yuki, it’s okay, you don’t have to-”

“Yes, I do...Momo, I...don’t know how to say this without a chance of ruining what we’ve made together but I care about you a lot, so, and I...I’m pretty sure I like you.” 

Momo looked up at Yuki in disbelief, his mouth wide open. Yuki’s face was so red he looked ready to burst at any second, and Momo couldn’t hold back a smile when Yuki put his hands over his face and lowered his head.

“Yuki...thank you. That means a lot to me, and for what it’s worth I think I like you too.”

Yuki peeked out from under his hands and sighed. “Really?”

Momo smirked and took a couple steps closer to Yuki while dramatically raising his arms. “Um, yes? Haven’t you noticed this whole time? The Yuki-san I admired taking in a useless nobody like me as his partner? Why, I’ve been hopelessly in love ever since, darling!”

“Momo! I’m trying to be serious here!” Yuki’s words held no seriousness in them though, if his smile said anything about it. “Look, Momo, I really do like you. When I told you that you were the only partner for me, I truly meant it. You’re the only person for me as well; I couldn’t be re:vale with anyone else, I care about you and you’re the reason I still make music. I hope you realize that I sing for you as much as you sing for me.”

Now it was Momo’s turn to blush as he stopped walking right in front of Yuki and took his partner’s hands in his. “Really? You mean that Yuki? Because I really do like you too, I wasn’t joking about that! I couldn’t stand the idea of the end of our re:vale and I thought that the fifth anniversary would really be the end, I’m sorry...I’m just really bad at these things, y’know! I’m just so happy right now is all…it feels like I’m dreaming…”

“Well, you’re not dreaming, honey. You’re the only one for me.” Yuki winked at him, and Momo let out a chuckle.

“Yuki, please, my heart can’t take it!” Momo gave his partner’s hands a small squeeze and smiled, looking into Yuki’s eyes, while hesitantly raising his other hand to Yuki’s cheek. “Yuki...is it alright if I kiss you?”

“Wow, Momo, so straightforward. Yes, of course it’s alright.” Yuki smiled back at Momo and began to blush again, closing his eyes in anticipation.

Momo swallowed, not sure of his next move. Why did he get so shy all of a sudden when he was the one to ask? The boldness he felt a second ago was replaced by butterflies, but he couldn’t help but feel confident again as he looked at the face Yuki was making right now waiting for a kiss. His cheeks were dusted a rosy pink and..were his lashes always this long and pretty? His lips looked so soft...before he knew it, Momo had put his hand behind Yuki’s head and intertwined his fingers in the soft, silver strands as he stood closer and reached to meet his lips with Yuki’s as his eyelids fluttered shut. 

They stood like that for only a few seconds, and it was a tender, shy kiss, but a kiss that left them both in awe nonetheless. Momo was the first one to pull back and opened his eyes with a smile, followed by Yuki, who was giving Momo the biggest smile he had ever seen.

“W-was that okay, Yuki?”

Yuki laughed a breathless laugh. “Of course it was, Momo. I hope this won’t be the last kiss we share.”

Momo gave his darling a quick tug of his hands. “What! Of course not, Yuki! Just you wait!”

The pair decided to stay in their dressing room for just a bit longer before heading out, happy to relax for a moment in each other’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't sure how to end this because I got in too deep writing this and I only wrote it in like two hours im sorry smdnfhdf I hope you like it and you can find me on twitter @bold_embrace! :) ty for reading! Unfortunately I'm not much of a writer but I wanted more soft love confession content from these two dorks


End file.
